The One I Love
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Kau tahu mengapa manusia hanya memiliki satu hati? Karena kau ditakdirkan hanya untuk mencintai seseorang... Seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia… RnR please? Sequel to Try Smiling!


**Haloo 8D Ketemu Hachan lagi deh hehehe #PLAK**

**Ehem, tentang fic ini, saya mau jujur aja ya. Agak susah loh dapet inspirasinya ._. ini semua dikarenakan saya yang abal atau emang sebenernya semesta alam tidak membiarkan saya begitu saja menyelesaikan fic ini TwT''' #dibante**

**Oke, sebenernya motif *?* saya bikin fic ini adalah karena permintaan readers untuk membuat Sequel dari Try Smiling yang saya bikin iseng-iseng doang sih niatnya waktu itu. Ternyata mendapat respon diluar dugaan ya itu direquest bikin sequelnya. Setelah bersemedi di Gunung Salak, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat Sequelnya! YEEEEE! #PLAK #DZIGH**

**Okedeh, selamat membaca ya X3 maaf kalau abal TAT''**

**DESCLAIMER : Hetalia bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya... SAYA PERAN UTAMANYAAA! #SALAH**

* * *

Langit senja mulai tampak dari ufuk barat belahan bumi yang bulat dan dipenuhi berbagai kisah didalamnya. Musim gugur mempercantik pemandangan yang sudah sangat indah itu. Daun-daunan yang sudah menguning dan meranggas perlahan terjatuh, tertiup angin dan akhirnya berlabuh pada tanah yang sudah dipenuhi dedaunan lain.

Dan disanalah pria berambut pendek pirang itu berjalan. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas dan gagah seperti biasanya—Vash Zwingli selalu terlihat berani dalam kondisi apapun. Dibiarkannya jaket army-nya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Topi putihnya yang halus sedikit bergeser karena angin yang lumayan kencang.

Sepatu _boot_hitamnya membuat gemeletuk kecil di sepanjang bata merah yang menjadi pijakannya sekarang ini. Aroma bunga kecil yang berjatuhan dihirupnya dalam-dalam.

"_Bruder_?" seorang gadis mungil berambut sama seperti Vash, bermata _baby blue_dan sangat manis memanggil Vash dengan suaranya yang lembut. Vash memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai jawaban,

"Apa _bruder_tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Lili Zwingli, nama gadis mungil itu. Vash menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Vash sambil melihat Lili yang sedari tadi meniup-niup tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Vash? Ah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya udara kota Bern yang selalu menusuk-nusuk tulang.

"_Bruder _kan tidak pakai sarung tangan. Masa' tidak kedinginan?" tanya Lili dengan suara bergetar menahan dinginnya udara. Vash mengerjap,

"Kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Vash dengan nada khawatir. Lili menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak. Aku tak apa. Sungguh." kata Lili meyakinkan. Vash tidak menghiraukan perkataan adiknya itu lalu membuka jaket army-nya.

"Ini." Vash menyelubungkan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil Lili. Dapat dilihatnya jaket itu sedikit kebesaran untuk Lili.

"Kau kedinginan…," tutur Vash lembut—nada yang hanya ditunjukannya untuk Lili seorang—sambil memegang tangan adik kesayangannya itu. Ditatapnya tangan Lili yang mungil. Astaga, dia benar-benar kedinginan. Bahkan buku-buku jarinya juga ikut memutih karena dinginnya udara.

"Hey. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih cepat kalau kau memang kedinginan." protes Vash khawatir. Lili tertawa kecil. Vash menatap lama senyuman Lili yang sangat menenangkan hatinya. Hati keras seorang Vash Zwingli melembut melihatnya.

"_Bruder _baik sekali. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Vash berdeham lalu membalas senyuman Lili walau hanya sedikit. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa Vash tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada adik—angkat—kesayangannya ini.

.

_Aku memohon pada langit aku ingin melihatmu dan menahan mu lebih lama_

_Itu yang aku ingin melihat mu dan menahanmu lebih lama  
._

"Haah, indah sekali ya, _bruder_?" Lili memejamkan matanya. Menghirup lama-lama aroma bunga-bunga kecil yang berterbangan kearahnya. Vash berdeham sebagai balasannya dengan diikuti gumaman tidak jelas.

"Apakah _bruder _ingat bagaimana kita bertemu?" tanya Lili membuat Vash menatap gadis mungil itu.

Vash tak pernah lupa bagaimana ia begitu menyayangi Lili yang merupakan adik angkatnya itu. Melihat Lili sendirian dalam arungan jalanan liar yang berbahaya, tentu saja Vash takkan membiarkannya. Masih diingatnya wajah Lili yang hampir putus asa saat ditemukan Vash tengah tergeletak tak berdaya karena dehidrasi dan kelaparan. Betapa Vash ingat dia berbohong pada Lili bahwa ia sudah makan, padahal ia hanya tak ingin melihat Lili kelaparan.

Betapa Vash mengingat masa-masa sulit itu.

"Ya. Sedikit." jawab Vash berbohong. Nyatanya ia ingat semuanya. Lili terkekeh kecil,

"Begitu…"

.

_Aku harap aku dapat memberitahumu_

_Ketika aku memejamkan mataku, aku selalu memimpikanmu_

_Dan ketika aku terbangun_

_Aku merindukanmu…  
._

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Lili berseru. Vash mengerjap kaget lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Itu… Arthur!" seru Lili. Vash merasa syaraf-syarafnya menegang mendengar nama itu disebut. Perlahan ia memutar kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Lili.

Ya.

Dan disanalah Arthur Kirkland berdiri. Pria Inggris dari belahan Eropa itu tengah berdiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ditangan kirinya terdapat segelas teh kaleng yang menjadi minuman kesukaannya. Arthur tampak santai dengan baju biasanya dan syal putih rajutan yang dibelinya lewat Francis.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, hati Vash mencelos melihat Lili yang tersenyum girang dan ceria melihat sosok itu. Apalagi pipinya sedikit memerah. Oh, sungguh ekspresi yang tak pernah Vash dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

Mengapa Lili mempersembahkannya untuk Arthur? Kenapa?

_.  
Aku berusaha menunggu cintamu _

_Walau aku harus mengejarnya, aku takkan lupa._

_Cinta ini begitu dalam, sampai-sampai aku hampir mati karenanya. _

_Namun bisakah aku mati? _

_Mati tanpa mendapatkan cintamu?  
._

"Arthur!" panggil Lili. Dan pria beralis tebal itu menoleh dan melambai pada Lili—oke, sebenarnya Arthur melambai pada mereka berdua, hanya saja Vash pura-pura tidak melihatnya—Lili melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Vash—yang membuat hati Vash mencelos—lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Arthur. Meninggalkan Vash yang mematung ditempatnya.

_.  
Tidak masalah jika aku terluka lagi hari ini…_

_Bahkan jika benar hati ini terluka,_

_Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu…  
._

Betapa Vash ingat bagaimana Lili yang tersenyum karena nama Arthur disebut. Bagaimana Lili tertawa saat mengingat komentar Arthur yang menurutnya lucu dan bagaimana gadis itu menangis jika mengingat Arthur yang takkan pernah membalas perasaannya yang begitu tulus. Betapa Lili terus mengejar Arthur tanpa mempedulikan dirinya—Vash, yang selalu tulus menyayanginya.

Dan tentu saja Vash juga ingat bagaimana Lili tersenyum karena Vash selalu menghiburnya, bagaimana Lili tertawa pada sikap konyol Vash yang semata-mata dilakukan pria Switzerland itu untuk melihat Lili tertawa dan bagaimana Lili menangis ketika dia mulai menceritakan tentang Arthur.

Kedua hal yang sangat berbeda dengan respon yang sama. Apakah tidak menyakitkan?

Vash mengerjapkan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

_.  
Aku tak pernah ingat sejak kapan kau begitu berarti… _

_Satu waktu yang tak ingin kulupakan, _

_Hanya kau saja yang aku pikirkan…  
._

Mata zamrud Vash lalu memerhatikan Arthur dan Lili dari jauh. Ditatapnya dengan nanar saat Arthur mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Lili tertawa. Membuat Lili terlihat lebih hidup dan lebih bahagia saat bersamanya. Perlahan hati Vash mulai digeluti rasa cemburu dan sedih yang berlebihan. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa sesantai Arthur saat menghadapi Lili. Yang ia lakukan sebaliknya malah selalu berpura-pura acuh dan tidak peduli.

Diperhatikannya kini Arthur mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah gadis itu murung namun berusaha ditutupinya dengan tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar, Vash mengepalkan tangannya. Tak suka dengan apapun yang dikatakan pria Inggris tadi sehingga membuat wajah Lili seperti itu.

_.  
Saat aku tak dapat melakukan apapun, _

_Aku tahu aku tak boleh melakukan ini,_

_Aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa mencintaimu,_

_Namun mengapa hati ini terus memanggil namamu?  
._

Kini Vash melihat Arthur melambaikan tangannya pada Lili dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis mungil yang kini sedang menatapi punggung Arthur dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan dan cinta. Vash memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit dan bernafas malah terasa semakin menyakitkan dadanya.

_.  
Bisakah aku melihat senyummu? _

_Yang hanya kau tunjukan untukku? _

_Kau tahu, aku tak bisa tanpa dirimu…  
._

"_Bruder_!" panggil Lili. Vash mengerjapkan matanya yang tadi terasa panas lalu tersenyum,

"Ya?" Vash berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin saat Lili berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Ah, sudahlah… melihat wajah yang begitu senang itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Vash.

"Ayo kita habiskan sore ini bersama…!" ajak Lili sambil tertawa pelan dengan sedikit tersipu. Vash menatap wajah itu lama-lama. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Vash menolaknya?

"Ya…"

_.  
Kau tahu kenapa manusia hanya memiliki satu hati? _

_Karena kau hanya ditakdirkan mencintai untuk seseorang…_

_Seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia…  
._

Dan Vash mengikuti Lili dari belakang dengan perasaan protektif . Vash berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan siapapun yang melihatnya berikrar, bahwa ia hanya akan mencintai dan melindungi Lili. Sesederhana itu. Jalan cinta yang Vash tempuh untuk Lili.

_.  
Karena aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri,_

_Karena aku bahagia… _

_Bahagia ketika kau bersamaku…_

***END***

**Selesai deh TwT'' **

**Oh ya, sebelumnya Special Thanks dulu yak : **

**Iki-chan : KAULAH PELITA JIWAKUUU #PLAAAAKKK **

**Adrian : Tanpa kamu aku gabakal tau apa itu cinta X3 #CIEE #PLAK**

**YuuYu : Ini requestnya sudah saya penuhi ~ XD**

**Matou : Makasih buat saranmu ya XD tetap baca yoo! **

**Akaito : Ini silakan udah gue buat tuh wkwkwkwk. Semoga bisa dimengerti sama lu XP**

**Reviewnya mana? T_T'' #plak **


End file.
